


Spreading a Bit of Love

by MercyMae



Series: Days Ahead [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aunt May loves her nephew, Awesome Pepper Potts, Babies, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Sassy Peter, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyMae/pseuds/MercyMae
Summary: The elevator dinged and open. And Tony instantly recognized this department.Kids Department."Welcome to the kids hospital," Peter smiled, stepping out and tugging at Mister Stark's jacket. "Come on, we don't have all day."-In which, Peter has blossomed something in Mister Stark's heart. And Tony realizes what he wants in the future. That including Peter and perhaps someone else...





	Spreading a Bit of Love

**Author's Note:**

> You all know what this is going to be, so enjoy!!

Tony liked the kid. No, scratch that, he freaking  _loved_  the kid. After a freaking year of spending time with the kid, he couldn't deny that he was attached to the kid.

Peter. His Intern, was so precious and kind and all those things Tony wasn't. Maybe that's why he got so attached to the kid, it was a good balance between them. At first, he was a bit reluctant, considering that Stark men destroy things, and he didn't want to obliterate this precious kid.

But before Tony knew it, Peter got his finger wrapped around his thumb.

 _Dear Lord,_ no one could meet the kid without wanting to adopt him.

He loved spending time with Peter, especially during lab time. Letting the kid spew out their creativity and intelligence was worth it for Tony. Seeing the kid light up whenever he had an idea and helping.

Peter's web fluids were so good that Tony wanted to add it to his own suit.

Peter was the son he never had.

Speaking of babies, despite him being married to Pepper, he was beyond nervous about having 'The baby talk'. It was more on the line of being scared and ruining their kid, but he hasn't ruined Peter, so it must've been a sign.

But, it still didn't mean he had irrational fears and that he actually  _really wanted_ to have a kid. The more he spent with Peter, the more he wanted a child of his own.

Though, he prays to God that his own kid wouldn't give him a heart attack every few moments. To getting a concussion, broken ribs to almost dying. Yeah, and he definitely lost about 10 years of his life. But no biggie, his short life is going to be used wisely thanks to Peter Parker.

The kid who is a lovable spiderling.

No.  _His_ lovable spiderling.

Friday's were Tony's and Peter's favorite day. Lab Day.

Tony and Peter were in the lab. Peter was working on his web formula (Y'know, improving it, because why not?) and Tony fixing his ironman suits.

"Hey kid, mind if you hand me that tool?" Tony asked, not bothering to turn around.

A cool, metal tool met his hands and he grinned absentmindedly. Even though he had a phobia, he was able to trust Peter to hand things. The only people who were able to hand him things were his wife, Peter and Rhodey. No one else, and Peter thought that was the most honorable thing he was in.

They worked on for a bit, occasionally stretching their arms and legs, bones crackling.

Tony was about to call it a day and ask the kid if he wanted to stay the night and watch some movies. It was Tony's favorite part, honestly.

"Hey, kid?"

Peter looked up. "Hm?"

"Lets say we call it a day? We can watch a movie and you can spend the night here. Sounds good?" Tony wiped his hands with a dirty rag. He expected an excited nod or something, but Peter deflated sadly and shook his head.

"Sorry Mister Stark, I have something I need to do."

Tony could feel his shoulders sag a bit, but he didn't let that show. Instead, he shrugged and gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry kiddo, next time, alright? I'll see you next week."

Peter nodded and packed up, hauling the backpack on his back. Tony could still see the kid a bit upset, but when his phone buzzed and he pocketed his phone out, he smiled instantly. Using only one hand to text, he absentmindedly walked out the lab with a shouted, "See you later, Mister Stark!"

"Yeah kid, see you later," Tony said. He didn't know if Peter could hear him with his enhanced hearing, but he could dream. Now that Peter wasn't staying over, his night was...pretty much nothing.

There was nothing to do, except...

Sighing, he picked up a tool and started working again.

* * *

This was probably the first time Tony called him in under concern.

The phone ringed and ringed and ringed, until Peter's voicemail came on.

 _"Hey! This is Peter, leave the message after the beep and I'll get back to you."_ The voicemail ended and Tony cleared his throat, "Hey kiddo, just wondering if your coming for Lab day. Call me back or your Aunt May will never forgive me if I lost you."

He clicked the end and looked at the screen. Surprisingly, he had his wallpaper screen of Peter and him taking a selfie in the car with Peter in the driver's seat, while Tony was in the passenger seat, smiling at the camera.

That was probably one of Tony's favorite day (And there were many other favorites) because that was the day Peter got his driver's license and he let the kid drive them back to his apartment. Tony was so damn proud of him, like a total dad.

After that, May, Peter and himself went to celebrate at a restaurant.

The kid has been...distracted more lately. Maybe he was over working himself being Spider-Man. Maybe he was stressing over School.

He was such a worried dad too.

Tony sighed, wishing that the kid would pick up the phone. He hasn't seen Peter since last week and he was already missing the spider-baby. About to go into the lab, sulking a bit, he got a buzz from his phone.

Tony perked up and scrolled to Peter's contacts and looked at the message before deflating.

_Peter Parker: Hey Mister Stark. I'm so sorry! But I have something going on and it involves me._

Tony had to quirk his eyes brows up. "Involves him, huh?" he murmured to himself, tapping his screen.

_Tony: Anything I should be concerned?_

His reply took a moment.

_Peter: Promise you shouldn't :) Srry, ttyl!_

Tony didn't know why, but he loved it when Peter used a smile emoji. But he was still pretty bummed that the kid wasn't coming over, but maybe he could do something in the mean time.

(Which he was wrong, Trying to build a lego without someone is boring and sad ( _How does Peter do this?!)_. Trying to make a web fluid and then accidentally getting himself stuck with no help wasn't fun. Especially, when he didn't have that laugh the kid had and Tony loved. God, Peter was always his fun ride, and now his life is pretty bland. He misses his kid...)

* * *

 _Okay._ That's it.

After 3 weeks of Peter not being able to come to his penthouse, Tony decided to investigate and wonder why the kid was avoiding him. During those lonely 3 weeks, he thought that he'd something wrong to upset the kid.

Maybe Peter was slowly drifting away from him. He was going through the teenage years, so maybe the phase was messing with his spider senses.

He missed his kid... _so much._ Tony didn't even realize how boring his life was without Peter. Pepper is the love of his life, but she wasn't a goofy kid, eating churros for helping out.

Tony was about to call his Aunt, but after contemplating he decided to text Peter with a fake 'mission' text and see what happens next. He texted him right after school and waited. Luckily, he got an immediate text saying he was on his way.

Though, he didn't expect Peter to knock on the window with his spider suit on.  _This kid was so extra sometimes._ He wondered where Peter got the dramatic flare from...

Tony shook his head, but the grin he was concealing was slowly creeping up. He unlocked the window and slid it open to accommodate the young spider. The boy hopped in and he took off his mask, breathing heavily.

"I got your message. Where is the mission?" Peter asked frantically, looking at his mentor with wide eyes.

Tony chuckled and shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "There is no mission, kid."

Peter's face morphed into a 'You serious?' kind of look.

"Yes, I am serious," The billionaire replied, earning an eye roll from the kid. "Listen, I want to know why you are bailing out on Lab day. You know that's your internship work, right?"

Peter sighed, walking to the couch and plopping on the soft cushion. Tony joined him, wincing when his back protested a bit. He Peter fiddle with the mask, obviously trying to form his words.

"Any time bud," Tony said, looking at his watch.

"Okay, okay! You win," Peter says, exasperated. "Look, I'm sorry I haven't been able to work at the internship or hanging out with you," Tony rolled his eyes, even though it was true. "but I-look...its school related." Peter mumbled, crossing his arms to his chest and looking down at the floor.

A beat of silence. "And that is?"

"I'm volunteering at a hospital. Surprisingly, Aunt May's," Peter replied, not looking up from the floor.

"Sooo," Tony tapped his chin, "you're becoming a doctor?" he asks.

Peter shook his head, but a smile tugged at his lips. Which Tony mentally gave himself a pat on the back.

"Listen Mister Stark, I really can't explain it to you, but I can  _show_  you. Today is my the day I have to go, so wanna come? I can drive you there. And we can have a good time."

Tony thought, but then he shrugged. "Why not. I can finally know why your bailing out on me."

"Whatever," Peter rolled his eyes, and got up. "I'm going to change, I'll be right back."

 _Right._ he forgot that the kid was wearing his Spider-Man suit, along with his backpack. Chuckling, he leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes before Peter came back with a smirk.

"Can I take a picture of that?"

He held up a finger and mumbled, "If you take a picture, I will use my spider web fluid to attach you on the ceiling for 6 hours."

"You made your own spider web fluid?!" Peter practically shrieked. Tony grunted but nodded.

It was silent, but a teasing voice interrupted. "You got stuck, didn't you?"

Tony opened his eyes and immediately, Peter knew.

And, God, he laughed. He would've been annoyed, but the kid was here, laughing and he missed that so much.

"Alright brat, lets go and reveal your secret," Tony said, straightening. Peter rolled his eyes, "Its not a secret, just something you might not like. Plus, its school, so it can't be avoided."

"Or is it your teenage phase?"

"My freaking hell Mister Stark, I'm not going through that."

* * *

Peter was driving, keeping his eyes on the road while Tony kept staring at him.

He thought that Peter wasn't noticing, but his lips moved. "Y'know, its kind of creepy that you're staring at me while I'm driving. Are you pressuring me or something?" Tony snorted and looked away.

"Nah, just trying to figure you out."

"No one can figure me out, Mister Stark," Peter teased.

"Yep," Popping the 'p'. "You're just that mysterious and I can't wait to figure you out, kid."

Peter smiled, "Don't worry, I'll reveal my secrets, starting with this one. But honestly, Its not a secret. I just didn't think you would enjoy this."

If Tony was hurt, he didn't show it.

Who wouldn't love hanging out with this kid of a doofus?

"Is that why you never told me anything?" Tony asked, taking off his sunglasses.

Peter shrugged, stopping at the red light. "You hate hospitals, and I didn't want you to get worried or freaked out by it," He answered, looking at Mister Stark. "I just wasn't sure, okay?"

Tony thought for a moment. Yeah, he hated hospitals, but he loved hanging out with Peter more, and seeing the kid volunteering and helping the economy was something he could surpass his hatred for hospitals or anything!

Sighing, he placed a hand on the kid's shoulder, eyeing him seriously. "Pete, nothing could freak me out when it comes to you volunteering at a hospital. Its nice to see the younglings helping out."

Peter smiled mischievously, "Unlike you?"

"Get out of my car," Tony stated, earning a fond eye roll from the kid, but he didn't mind that. Anything to keep the kid in good spirits.

The light turned green and the 17 year old pressed the pedal and drove for about 15 more minutes. While driving, Peter turned on some music, although, Mister Stark thought Peter's taste in music was a bit odd. Who knew the kid liked rap music?

"What the hell is this music?" Tony complained, pointing at the radio. Peter chuckled, "Its called rap music and I happen to like NF, and im driving...so deal with it."

"Thats a lot of sass coming from notorious sweet Peter," Tony pouted.

"I wonder where I got my sass from," Peter muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" The billionaire turned his head.

"Nothing!"

* * *

Peter turned the left blinkers on and swiveled to the entrance of the hospital. "Here we are," Peter said, finding a parking spot.

Before Tony could speak, Peter had put a lanyard or something on himself and got out the car wordlessly. Tony did the same and slammed the passengers door and rushes to catch up with Peter who was already walking towards the hospital.

Once Tony caught up with him, Tony had to catch a breath. "Geez kid, slow your roll. I'm not that young."

"Ah, so you admit your old?" Peter laughed when Tony glared at him.

He held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. Let's go, I'm running late," Peter said.

Tony nodded and followed behind him when they entered the hospital and to the welcome desk.

Aunt May was there.

"Hey, Aunt May!" Peter greeted. May perked up and smiled at her nephew. "Hey sweetie, ready to start the day?"

"Yep!" Peter turned his head to Tony. "Mister Stark is here as well. He'll be helping here too for today!"

Tony couldn't even protest when May grinned and nodded. "That's great! We're running short today. One of your classmates got sick," She turned to him and threw him a lanyard, much like Peter's. "So Mister Stark will replace them for now. The lanyard needs to worn at all times. Have fun!"

With that, May resumed at the screen and Peter led them to the elevator. Tony wore his lanyard, much to his discomfort.

"So where are helping? Walking seniors? Feeding someone? Cleaning up the halls like janitors?" Tony grumbled.

The kid quirked up his eye brows. "Its not all that," He proclaimed. "Its helping and making sure they are comfortable and also not lonely. Y'know, not everyone has family here. So we stay with them for company."

Tony bit his lip and nodded. They remained silent afterwards.

The elevator dinged and open. And Tony instantly recognized this department.

_Kids Department._

"Welcome to the kids hospital," Peter smiled, stepping out and tugging at Mister Stark's jacket. "Come on, don't have all day."

Tony was still in shock as he saw colorful rooms and waiting rooms. There was a playroom he passed and Peter went inside. He had to tug Tony inside. Though, even when inside, he remained stoic and hard faced.

"Sup Peter," MJ greeted, holding a little boy's hand who was no less than 5 years old. Tony noticed that she didn't say loser like she always do.

He looked around while Peter talked with MJ. He spotted Ned playing with what looked like a 10 year old girl. She had black hair and the palest skin, but she was happy. She was also dressed in the hospital gown which made Tony despise when he went to the hospital himself.

His face softened.

When he turned his face just a bit, he frowned when he saw Flash Thompson playing with some twins. But even with what Flash did to Peter, he couldn't help but stare at the bully who was being ever so gentle with them.

Maybe bullies did have soft spots.

"Hey, MJ, things are good here?"

"Yep, but they do need you at the baby's department. Ned and Flash are here, so we're good."

Peter nodded and saw Tony looking back and forth between Ned and Flash.

"Hey Mister Stark?" Peter asked.

"Yeah?" He looked at Peter.

"I have to be at the baby's department. Come or no?"

"Oh um, I'll come with you."

"Okay," Peter smiled and opened the door. "After you, good sir."

Tony rolled his eyes, but walked out, waiting for Peter.

He heard Flash talk to his kid.

"Hey Peter, Miss Parker said this specific baby needs attention. Her names Morgan. Just look out for her, yeah?"

"Duly noted." Peter nodded.

Okay, that was a first. Flash never called Peter by his first name. Then, it hit him.

All of them were trying to be good influences on the children. Thats why Michelle never greeted with "Hey loser" or Flash saying "Penis Parker"

It all made sense.

"Hey," Peter shook his shoulder softly. It took a moment for Tony to come back from space and onto earth.

"Sorry," He mumbled. Peter just nodded and sighed, "If you feel overwhelmed, you can just go home, alright? I know the anxiety but trust me Mister Stark, It'll be okay."

He shook his head. "Its not that. Its how everyone is being so...calm and friendly? Especially Flash," Tony pointed out.

"We all agreed to be a good role model for them," Peter answered, smiling.

"That's creepy," Tony huffed a forced laugh and then a strained a smile. Peter looked over to the playroom, watching MJ, Ned and Flash play with terminal ill children. "They are the next generation," Peter spoke slowly. "And just because they're sick, doesn't mean they don't have a future."

Tony grinned and wrapped a arm around the boy's slim shoulders. "Proud of you, Pete."

"Yeah, well you'll be in for a treat. Come on, we got babies to take care of."

While they walked, Peter didn't seem to fazed about his mentor being nervous about it. In all honesty, Tony has never held a baby. He was afraid he'll hurt the babies, but it was now or never. And he wished it was never.

"Here we are," Peter sang, introducing Tony to the line of babies in small plastic bassinets.

"Woah," Tony said quietly.

"Yep, these babies are sick and sometimes their parents can't make it. Some are orphans as well, unfortunately." Tony felt a pang of sadness down in his gut.

It sounds hard. Parents watching their children struggling to live. Orphan babies not getting the love they deserve.

They washed their hands and Peter immediately looked for baby Morgan. Then he stopped and smiled down. Tony looked over his shoulder and he couldn't help but grin slightly.

The baby girl was tightly swaddled and snoozing away. She had a pink cap on, but her dark ginger hair peaked out a bit and pale skin was beautiful.

"Why don't you hold her?" Peter said.

Tony snapped his view away from the baby and looked at Peter with nervousness settling in his eyes. He didn't want to hurt them, or provoke them to cry.

"Kid," He blew out a breath. "I don't know. Maybe I should just watch for now."

Peter shook his head firmly. "Mister Stark, holding babies aren't that hard. Just support their head and body. You don't need to be father material, okay? Just be caring." And with that, Peter lifted Morgan into his arms and rocked her a bit.

Tony watched in full awe as the kid rocked and murmured sweet things to the baby girl. This was too sweet for Tony to watch.

"Here, just try." Peter said after a full 5 minutes of him just staring at them. Tony hesitated, but eventually complied when the kid made a puppy face.  _How is he so good at this?!_

"How about you sit down to calm your nerves? That's what we did the first day because we were afraid of dropping them." Peter walked over to a chair in the corner, and gesturing his head to come follow.

Tony sighed, reluctantly walking to the chair and dropped on the chair. Peter looked at Tony with determination blazing in his eyes. "You ready? Don't worry I'll help you out." The billionaire nodded, unsure.

But Peter thought this was the best situation. He gently pried the baby off his chest and onto Tony's, who froze immediately and looked down at the small thing. He then started guiding Tony's arms around the baby. "Okay, bring your arms like this to support the body, and then the other arm to handle the head...there we go!" Peter said, approving Tony's position.

Tony was now holding a baby, and she didn't make a noise of protest. Instead, she just snuggled right in and dozed off immediately.

"See your a natural," Peter exclaimed, lips curling into a soft smile. Tony looked down, and his face just softened. "She's really small...and..."

"Cute," The boy finished, his smile not faltering.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, cute..."

While Tony was holding Morgan, Peter set off and started holding other babies that needed comfort, leaving Tony with a small child on his chest. He felt twinge of something settling in his chest as he watched the baby snooze.

It might've been panic or something, but having a fragile thing on a chest, can cause panic for everyone.

The girl started shifting and snuffling, making Tony pat her back quickly, almost scared that he just woke her up. But, the baby girl just opened her eyes and revealed her blue eyes that was slightly changing.

"Oh," Tony said breathlessly, absentmindedly rubbing a thumb over her cheek.

He was even more startled when her lips tugged quirked upwards.

"Having fun?" Peter smiled when Mister Stark was just staring at the kid with full wonder.

"Yeah," he whispered, looking up.

"Knew it."

"Shut up."

"Language, Mister Stark!" Peter loudly whispered, but it was more of a teasing tone. Tony chuckled and looked down, still caressing the small cheek.

"Its hard trying not to adopt on the spot," Peter said quietly, looking around the babies sleeping. "Especially the orphan ones."

A cold shudder ran down Tony's spine as he was reminded that this baby on his chest was an orphan. Who wouldn't want their kid?

"Your a teenager and you want to adopt a kid?" Tony raised a brow. Peter laughed and shook his head. "In the future, Mister Stark. I'm still a kid myself."

Tony scoffed. "Yeah no kidding."

* * *

Even though Peter said that didn't have to hold Morgan anymore, Tony insisted and remained on the chair with Morgan. Peter could tell that Tony was getting attached to the kid, and he  _knows_ his mentor is capable of a lot of things.

Peter stretched his legs and looked at the clock. They've been here for almost 3 hours, which means it was time to go home. Peter's eyes wandered to Tony and the baby still resting on his chest.

He was still watching her. It looked cute. Peter couldn't help but snicker and watch the billionaire. Eventually, he took out his phone and snapped a picture without letting Tony know.

After pocketing his phone, he walked over to Mister Stark.

"Hey, having fun?" Peter chuckled when the baby sneezed quietly and sniffed.

"Definitely," Tony replied, mouth twitching up.

"Unfortunately, our hours are up and I need to go home." Peter's phone buzzed. Confused, he took out the phone and looked at the message.

Ah.

Tony saw the boy frown, which made him concerned.

"Something wrong?"

Peter looked at Tony with a shy glance. "Think you want to have me over this weekend?"

Tony's face brightened up. "Course, kiddo. You'll always have a room at my home. Do we need to go to your apartment to get some clothes?"

Peter nodded.

"Okay, lets go. But, perhaps you can help me pry this kid off my chest." Peter started giggling and lifted Morgan off his chest. Unfortunately, as soon as he shifted her, she started whimpering and let out a loud wail.

"No, shh...please calm down," Peter said quietly, rocking her and patting her back.

But to no avail, she kept crying.

"If she keeps crying, she'll wake up the whole baby center," Peter said frantically, still rocking her. Then he looked at Mister Stark who was watching the whole endeavor with a panicked expression too.

"Here, you rock her and let her go to sleep. Then you can lay her back down, alright?" Peter practically (But gently) shoved the baby in Tony's arms again. Instantly, the baby calmed and snuggled in.

The boy looked pleased when Morgan stopped crying. Hell, even Tony was pleased too, because hearing those cries made him want to tear up as well. God, what happened to him?

"She likes you obviously," the spiderling said. Tony hummed and rocked her until it was safe to put her back in the plastic bassinet.

"Good job, Mister Stark."

"Thanks, kid. Now we should probably go before I adopt her," He joked.

Though, Peter thought he was serious.

"Wait, your actually serious?!" Peter said as soon as they left the room. They were walking to elevator when Tony spoke. "I was joking, kid. But, perhaps someday there will be a tiny Stark running in the compound soon."

Peter blinked and Tony could see in the corner of his eye that he was smiling widely.

* * *

It was still Peter who was driving back to the apartment and then to the compound. When they got there, he and Peter just collapsed on the couch and groaned when the cushion hit their sore body.

Who knew that holding kids were going to make them sore.

"So, movie and ice cream?" Tony asked, untying his tie.

Peter grinned. "You know it."

With that, they watched Star Trek and ate a gallon of ice cream before heading off to bed. Then, they bid each other a good night while heading to their rooms.

Peter stopped in his tracks, and turned around. "Oh and Mister Stark?"

Tony turned around. "Yes?"

"Morgan is up for adoption if your actually considering it. She's pretty precious. You can call my Aunt if your interested. Ciao!" Then he turned around and went into his bedroom. Tony chuckled and went into his own bedroom.

Though, he was actually thinking about it.

A while later and Peter was fast asleep and Tony was wide awake. Pepper eventually came back from work and were lying in bed.

"Hey, Pep?" Tony whispered, curious if his wife was awake.

A soft feminine voice filled his ears. "Yes?"

"Have you ever...y'know...think of children?" He asked quietly, fiddling with his fingers.

There was shifting until he saw Pepper facing him, head propped up by her hand as the elbow supported it.

"What made you of think that?" She asked, sounding like it was a genuine question.

"I went to the hospital with the kid. He was volunteering to hold and care for babies for school. And I went with him. Then I held one and I just kinda got hit with realization that I'm not getting younger," Tony replied.

Pepper was silent, but she cupped one of Tony's cheek and rubbed it soothingly.

"You got attached to one of them, huh?"

"...maybe..."

Pepper laughed gently.

"Whats their name?"

"Morgan."

"That's my uncle's name," Pepper murmured. Tony chuckled and took a hold of her hand that was resting on his cheek. "Well, the baby is a girl, honey." Pepper laughed more and shook her head.

"I forgot that Morgan is an intersex name."

They stayed in silence afterwards. Only hearing some shifting on the bed.

"So, you really want kids?" Pepper asked sincerely. Tony turned his head towards his loving wife and nodded firmly. "With you, always."

Pepper smiled softly, "When can I meet her?"

Tony eyes wrinkled at the ends. "As soon as I call Aunt May."

* * *

When Pepper met baby Morgan, she knew why Tony had gotten so attached to her. Morgan was so precious and adorable. A fine fit for the Stark family.

A few more visits and before they knew it, Tony and Pepper signed the official adoption papers. And of course, Peter and May were there watching this joyous occasion. It was no longer just Morgan.

It was now  _Morgan Stark._

The new parents were full of joy.

They wanted a picture of the new family. Peter suggested he take the picture, but Tony shook his head and held out his hand for Peter to take. "Nah, kid. You're part of the family too,"

Peter stumbled back. "Me? Mister Stark, I don't wanna ruin it-" Tony cut him off. "Listen kid, you helped me realize how much I wanted kids. And when you brought me here, it just exploded and I can't help but thank you for that. Not to mention we hang out almost every weekend."

"I don't know what to say, Mister Stark." Peter had some tears pooling in his eyes.

"Just get in here and hold your little sister," Tony grinned.

"Your also not the only person that needs to be in the picture," Pepper quipped, pointing at May. "Your Aunt May is family too."

Aunt May couldn't help but smile and glided besides Peter, who nudged him to be right next to Tony while she went beside Pepper.

Peter held Morgan while Tony settled a hand on top of the kid's shoulders while the women were just smiling.

Then a nurse took a picture for them and it was perfect.

_Their family were perfect._

Peter knew he wasn't alone. He has Mister Stark, Pepper, Aunt May and now another bundle of joy to join the Stark family. Sure, they weren't related, but it didn't matter. In Tony's eyes, he was more than family and more than just a kid from Queens. He was his son, and now?

Tony has a daughter who will no doubt be spoiled by her big brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know that Morgan is literally the biologically Pepper's and Tony's. I just love Tony holding babies...and adopting hundreds of them, okay? T-T This is also the second one-shot from my series: Days Ahead :)  
> She might appear in some other Fics, but it just depends. (Pft, You think I'd be good at finding mistakes, but guess what? Your wrong (Sadly)... If you see any mistakes, please let me know! :)
> 
> Come holler at me on [Tumblr!](https://mercymaeyo.tumblr.com/)  
> Thanks for reading and see you soon!~


End file.
